Käyttäjän blogi:VezonThunder/Legendan paluun arvostelu
No niin! Arvosteluni on viimein valmis... lukekaa tästä. Keskiviikkona 30.9. The Legend Reborn Legendan paluu kolahti postiluukustani. Olen saanut jo useasti katsottua sen ja lisämateriaalit. Aika kertoa ajatuksiani. Huomaa, että juonipaljastuksetonkin osio saattaa sisältää sisältöä, jota voidaan pitää laimennettuina spoilereina. Siis että spoilereita plus vettä (viittaus erääseen keskusteluun koulussa). Se olettaa, että Sinä, arvoisa lukija, olet nähnyt BIONICLE.comin esikatselupätkät (Vain ne! Ei sitä uutta tarinaosiota!) ja että valikoiden ulkoasu ei ole omanlaisensa spoileri. Kommentointia ilman juonipaljastuksia Kun olin suorittanut vaativan Operaatio: Irrota Wiin Johto Pistokkeesta Ja Laita Pistokkeeseen Pitkästä Aikaa DVD-soittimen Johto -tehtäväni ja käynnistänyt soittimen, ruudulle ilmestyi Universalin logoanimaatio ja sitten Mata Nui pitämässä kilpeään ilmassa. Sain valita kieleni englannista, ruotsista ja suomesta. Koska suomenkielinen dubbaus ja käännös ovat osoittautuneet täysin susiksi esikatselupätkissä, en luottanut niihin, vaan valitsin englannin (tarkoituksena oli ottaa siis puhekieleksi englanti ja tekstitykseksi englanti). Varoituksen ja mainosten (The LEGO Adventures näyttää hauskalta) jälkeen avautui valikko, jossa oli jälleen sama kuva Mata Nuista, sekä yksi ainoa nappula, jossa oli toista-merkki. Painoin siitä. Jälleen pari logoanimaatiota, ja sitten elokuva alkoi tiedätte-kyllä-mistä. Mutta tekstitys ei ollut mahdollista edes kaukosäätimen subtitle-napin avulla... hate you HOT1 Movies. Tai no, oikeasti sähelsin valikkojen, kaukosäädinten, DVD-kotelon ja kaiken vastaavan kanssa yrittäen saada tekstitykset. Mutta niitä ei yksinkertaisesti ollut. (Jäätelö, jonka olin ottanut käynnistettyäni DVD:n, taisi loppua ennen kuin olin edes saanut itse elokuvaa kunnolla päälle.) Ja viimein elokuva pyöri (äänet olivat kovalla, jotta kuulisin selvemmin englannin). Todellinen sisältö alkoi minulle vasta, kun 1/3 elokuvasta (40 min) oli mennyt. Sitä ennen tapahtuneet asiat olivat suurimmaksi osaksi tiedossa ja aika pitkälti jo näytetty esikatseluissa. Elokuva oli hyvä, mutta se ei ollut odotusteni mukainen. Eeppisyys ja eeppinen juoni puuttuivat ja musiikki oli lähes koko ajan surkeaa. Musiikista sanon vielä sen, mitä monet muutkin ovat - käsittämätöntä genrejen vaihtelua. On klassista, teknoa, jotakin aivan outoa ja ties mitä. Ja juonesta tulee tavallaan mieleen Valon naamio. Yllättäen huumoria oli paljon, joskin se satutti... miten sen sanoisin... kaanonia (liian vapaata). Etenkin Kiinan ja Berixin keskustelut olivat hauskoja. Yksi kohta oli kuin Lewa0111:n (suosikkini BZP:n komediakirjoittajista) komediasta... (Varmuudeksi valkoisella, jos ei halua spoilata huumoria.) :Berix: "Now she remembers! Things change like the metal claws on the other foot." :Kiina: "That doesn't even make any sense!" ...ja slapstick-huumoriakin oli. Juuri se taisi olla "liian vapaata", mutta huvittamaan se onnistui. Hyvää huumoria oli myös se, kun hahmot aina huomauttivat Mata Nuille Clickistä. Ja legendaarinen, tarunomainen Wilhelm Scream -ääniefekti esiintyi elokuvassa yhdellä Luunmetsästäjällä! Gotta love it. Yleensä - etenkin peleissä - en grafiikasta niin välitä. Tämä on jotenkuten poikkeus, sillä tässä se oli niin uskollista ja upeaa. Uskollista, niin - hahmot ovat ilmettyjä settejä - mutta tarkoitan maailmaa. Bara Magnasta näytetään upeita maisemakuvia, jotka tuovat esille sen, mitä se todella on - aavikko, jossa asuu porukkaa. Ja hahmot ovat upeita, kun haarniskoissa ja naamioissa kypärissä on ruostetta ja naarmuja - metallilla on tukalat oltavat korroosion vuoksi, aavikolla kun ollaan. Lähikuvatkin toimivat - tekstuurien yksityiskohdat ovat tarkkoja. Erityisen hienoa on, että elokuvasta saa oikein hienoja kuvia juuri Bioarkistojen kaltaisille sivustoille. Kuten näette tästä kuvaluokasta (VAROITUS: Kuvat sisältävät spoilereita). Hahmot olivat suurimmaksi osaksi hienot. Tässä kävi hieman sama ilmiö kuin Raid on Vulcanus -kirjan kanssa - hahmot tehtiin viimein rakkaiksi, mihin sarjakuvat eivät pystyneet. *Ackar on legendaarinen mutta nyt masentunut soturi. *Mata Nui on raivoaan pidättelevä vallankaappauksen uhri, joka yrittää nyt tulla toimeen uudessa maailmassa. Mutta eihän hän noin vain pärjää, ei. Hänenkin tarvitsee oppia stuffia. *Greshistä en pitänyt, hän on... öh... Luke Skywalkerin ja Ville Vallattoman yhdistelmä, mutta sopii silti kokonaiskuvaan (jos tiedätte mitä tarkoitan - siis, hän ei tunnu olevan se, joka ei kuulu joukkoon). Hän on lisäksi täysin turha juonen kannalta. Jos häntä ei olisi, kaikki olisi silti tapahtunut samalla tavalla. Olisivat napanneet Gelun mukaan mieluummin. Gelu oli Raid on Vulcanuksessa hieno hahmo. Hänellä oli huumoria ja luonnetta. Ja RoV oli muutenkin mainio kirja... ai niin, nyt pitää puhua tästä elokuvasta. Anteeksi. *Kiina on Kiina, eli todella hauska tyyppi, veikeä ja ylienerginen mutta silti täysi soturi, ja hänellä on loistava happydance. Gotta love her. *Berix on myös hauska, kun hänet ymmärretään väärin ja hän puhuu aina väärin. Ja Kiinan ja Berixin keskustelut, kuten sanoin, ovat loistavia. *Metus on täysi bisnesmies. "Just a good businessman", hän sanoo ja kumartaa. Hieno hahmo, tietää mitä tekee ja toimii kovin lakimiesmäisesti, mikä on aika uniikkia. Ja hänellä on hienoja lausahduksiakin - "That's a joke", hän sanoo naurettuaan itsekseen. *Tuma on liian "Minä olen mahtava! Fear me! RAWR!" -tyyppinen. "I'm the mighty Tuma!" Hän oli muussa mediassa paljon parempi. Etenkin Raid on Vulcanuksessa. Hän oli todellinen strategisti ja kunnon "crime mastermind" ja... ai niin, piti puhua elokuvasta. Pitääkö minun kolkata itseni, jotta muistaisin? *Ja Raanu... No, hän ei paljoa esiinny, mutta on huonompi kuin Raid on Vulcanuksessa. Paljon huonompi. RoVissa hän oli uskottava ja huolehtiva ja epätoivoinen ja... ai niin. Siis, tässä elokuvassa hän ei ole vastuullinen ja on aika pelkuri. Mitään merkkejä Raid on Vulcanuksen (muuten, hieno kirja...) tapahtumista ei näy. *Tarixista ja Vastusista ei voi sanoa oikein muuta kuin että he ovat rehtejä ja lojaaleja. Mutta ainakin Vastus oli hienompi RoVissa, jos sallitte minun ottavan sen taas esille, kun hän ei suostunut kaikkeen ja oli pakkomielteisempi... *Strakk on Strakk, mutta vielä ilkeämpi kuin... niin, osaatte jo arvata, missä. Ennen kuin siirrymme spoileriosioon, sanon sanasen ääninäyttelystä. Englanninkielisestä siis. Mata Nuin ääninäyttelijä, joka oli jopa Michael Dorn, sopi mainiosti hahmolleen. Ylväs ja rauhallinen ääni, vaikkakin Mata Nuin "lempeät naurut" kuulostivat... no, katsokaa leffa itse. Kiinan ääninäyttelijä sopi myös, ja woo-hoot toimivat mainiosti. Ackarilla oli kunnon veteraani/Obi-Wan-ääni, Berixillä sopiva... öö... majavaääni (don't get me wrong, se on uskottavampi kuin miltä kuulostaa ja sopii hahmolle), Gresh kuulostaa Greshiltä (äänessä tosin vähemmän Ville Vallatonta), ja Metusilla on bisnesmiesääni (joskin siinä oli välillä ongelmia). Tuman Spoilereita! Suojaan! Tämä osa arvostelusta sisältää juonipaljastuksia! Varokaa! Juoni oli liian yksinkertainen. Sanoin jo, että se muistutti Valon naamiota - nyt kerron, miksi. Elokuvassa matkusteltiin ympäriinsä, kuten Valon naamiossa, ja kovin suurta ei monessa paikoista tapahtunut. Esimerkiksi Hiekkarauskukanjonin kohtaus, vaikka hieno olikin (Luunmetsästäjiä Kiviratsuilla, jiihaa!), ei liittynyt mitenkään tarinaan ja oli vain sitä, mitä ne kohderyhmäläiset haluavatkin - "lisää taisteluita". Mutta kuten jo sanoin, se oli hieno, joten sen voi antaa anteeksi. Mieluusti. Ja yksi kohtaus, jonka BZP ja BIONICLE.com taidokkaasti spoilasivat etuajassa - Suurten olentojen salainen laboratorio. Siellä oikeasti vain käytiin. Olin liimattuna penkkiini, kun elementtikammio ilmestyi ruudulle, ja kun Suuret olennot FRICKIN' MAINITTIIN ELOKUVASSA, ja kun salakerroksesta löytyi Mata Nuin prototyypin piirustukset... ja koko paikan tarkoitus oli vain olla piilopaikka sankareille. Tälle olisi voinut keksiä eeppisempääkin käyttöä. Todellinen ongelmahan siis on pituus. Tämä flick kesti vain tunnin ja muka 18 minuuttia (oikeasti alle 12). Siis pidempi kuin aiemmat... mutta aiemmille se riitti. Tässä taas oli kaksi pitkää, suurta taistelukohtausta ja neljä kaksintaistelua, joista osa kovin pitkiä. Ja nyt oli enemmän tavaraa, mitä olisi voitu käsitellä. Olisin halunnut, että Suurten olentojenkin mysteereitä käsiteltäisiin, ja petturilla olisi muukin vaikutus kuin kahden vihollisryhmän liittäminen... ja että olisi ollut mehevämpiä yllätyksiä kuin kylien yhdistyminen. Hahmoista kertomaani lisään vielä sanasen. Toimii tavallaan hienosti, kun Berixiä vihjaillaan petturiksi Tajunissa ja Tesarassa, mutta itse olin jo päätellyt, miksi se olisi Metus ja olin varma. Ja monet sanoivat, että varjokuvissa Metusin olkapääsuojat paljastivat hänet. All in all, Metus sopii petturiksi. Hän matkusteli paljon kylästä kylään ja sai siten kerättyä tietoja monista paikoista. Ja hän on todellakin täysi bisnesmies - hän menee näin pitkälle pelastaakseen itsensä. Ja omaisuutensa. All in all, elokuvaa oli hyvin hauska katsoa englanniksi. Kuva pelasi, äänet pelasivat ja huumori ja hahmot pelasivat, ja suurimmaksi osaksi juonikin. Katsoin sen keskiviikkona (kun sen sain) kahdesti. Kyllä. Tarkemmin en osaa selittää, mistä se johtuu. Kiitos, LEGO, Greg ja Threshold - mutta tehkää ensi elokuva paremmaksi! :) Lopuksi mysteeri: selittäkää tämä. "A few scenes take place in a bar, though it’s not clear what the characters are drinking." Olen miettinyt pääni puhki eilisestä lähtien, mutta en ole tajunnut, mitä tuon kirjoittaja olisi voinut luulla baariksi. Ei mitään hajua. Luokka:Blogiartikkelit